Bee Movie Game
| genre = Action, Adventure | modes = | platforms = Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Windows }} Bee Movie Game is a video game based on the DreamWorks-animated movie of the same name. The game was released on October 30, 2007. Beenox developed the Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, and Windows versions of the game, Smart Bomb Interactive developed the Wii version, and Vicarious Visions developed the Nintendo DS version. As Barry B. Benson, players take on an adventure to save the bees' production of honey through New York City. Players get to experience Barry's life within the hive and navigate their way around the world from the feature film using many techniques. Players can drive through the city using racecars, scooters, taxicabs, and trucks. Players can "fly" Barry at high speed through the sky. Using the Pollinator, players can Blast through obstacles or they can Buzz to cause a chain reaction. Players get to Stop Time by using Barry's bee reflexes. The video game features 2-person multiplayer mini games. The video game Shrek the Third includes a demo which has Barry chase a truck. The name "Honey Farms" is omitted in this demo. Jerry Seinfeld, John Goodman, Patrick Warburton, and Tress MacNeille reprise their voices from the movie in this game. Publisher's descriptions ; Product Description Based on the upcoming DreamWorks Animation movie written, produced by and starring Jerry Seinfeld, Bee Movie™Game allows players to race, chase, fly and blast their way through the adrenaline-fueled world from the feature film and beyond. As the witty and courageous Barry B. Benson, gamers are propelled on an exciting adventure to save the bees' production of honey. ; Key Features All the Action from the Film and More - Play as Barry B. Benson and live in the dynamic Bee Movie™ Game universe with graphics that look amazingly similar to the film! The game features over 15 levels, addictive multi-player mini-games, compelling side-quests, plus a wide variety of never-before-seen content co-created by DreamWorks Animation and Activision exclusively for the game. FLY – Fly, hover and dive through the skies at high speeds! Play in the Bee World and the Human World – Enjoy an endless stream of fast-paced fun and adventure as you experience life from a bee’s perspective in Barry’s waxy home-town of New Hive City, an immersive and bustling wax city built by bees that is located inside a Central Park beehive. Embark on an adventure into the human world as you adventure through New York City with your hi-tech bee gear including the state-of-the-art collecting tool called “The Pollenator” and your super secret spy camera. Race, Chase, Drive and Blast! –In New Hive City, burn rubber in exciting racing challenges and take on driving missions in taxis, trucks, and scooters. Then, venture out into the human world as you experience thrilling chase sequences that take place throughout New York City. Learn to navigate an onslaught of traffic, narrowly avoiding collisions with speeding cars, tennis balls, angry hot dog vendors, and other hazards a bee must avoid. And, with your handy bee accessories, you will blast your way through dangerous situations as you solve the mystery of the missing honey. Are You FLY Enough? –Players must master Barry’s aerial flying and targeting skills as they zero in on clues, avoid obstacles, survive nasty rainstorms and fend off enemies such as pesky hornets and dragonflies. Stop Time with Barry’s Bee Reflexes – Activate your bee reflexes and stall time to a near stop as you dodge massive raindrops and maneuver your way though fierce boss battles. Join your friends in multi-player action – Challenge a friend in multi-player mini-games, such as racing hotrods in New Hive City or competing in a heart-pounding aerial chase through New York City. Generation Hex Arcade – In New Hive City, players can visit the Generation Hex Arcade and experience classic 16-bit style Activision arcade games revisited in all-new bee themes. Defend your Hive from an incoming force in “Hive Invasion”! In “Freeway”, cross a dangerously busy street to get to safety! Synopsis A honey bee named Barry B. Benson stars on a new show known as "New Hive Tonight". On the show, Barry talks about how he changed the lives of honey bees and humans, bringing them together. On his graduation day from BU University (which is the only university in the entire hive, and also maybe a spoof of Boston University, having the same abbreviation), Barry and his best friend Adam Flayman head to a honey factory called "Honex", where they are to work for the rest of their lives. Adam enjoys working, but Barry does not, thinking that everything they do in Honex is making honey, and longs to do something else in the remaining stage of his life. The game focuses on Barry's various job skills which are not in the movie such as car racing, Taxi, playing video arcade games, delivering food to owners, car fixing and doing Honex jobs while not in a mission. Barry decides that he wants to go to the outside and joins the Pollen Jocks, a group of bees who go to the "outside" to collect nectar from flowers and bring them back. A Pollen Jock manages to train Barry so he would be a Pollen Jock such as how to make flowers bloom, and getting Nectar from them. He also teaches him to kill other non-bee insects such as hornets, wasps, and dragonflies. However, while Barry is resting, it starts to rain, but he manages to find cover in the apartment of a couple: Vanessa and Ken. Ken tries to smash Barry, but Vanessa allows him to escape. Barry soon discovers that the humans "steal" their honey regularly, so he goes to get the honey back. After chasing a truck delivering honey, he finds himself in a honey farm, where he takes pictures of it to prove to the rest of the bees that the humans are "stealing" their honey. However, a squad of wasps arrive at the apiary to take away the bees and kill Barry but he manages to fend them off and rout them, foiling their plans. Then, Freddy the head Beekeeper manages to smoke all the bees but Barry and the other bees defeat the Beekeeper which he bumps his head on the tree. Barry and Adam chase after the car]of a main defense lawyer named Layton T Montgomery, and secretly listen to a conversation between him and his associate about the human-stealing-honey case while they are in a restaurant called La Couchon. He sneaks into Montgomery's house along with Vanessa and Barry disguises himself as a fly in a Tron-like suit to gain access to a safe which holds papers explaining Montgomery's plan, but it is revealed to be a trick and he is attacked by a group of hornets, but he manages to defeat them. Critical reception | GSpot_DS = 5/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 6.5/10 | GSpot_WII = 6.5/10 | GSpot_X360 = 6.5/10 | GameZone_DS = 6.2/10 | GameZone_PC = 7/10 | GameZone_PS2 = 6.1/10 | GameZone_WII = 8/10 | GameZone_X360 = 8/10 | IGN_DS = 6.9/10 | IGN_PS2 = 6.5/10 | IGN_WII = 6.8/10 | IGN_X360 = 7/10 | NWR_DS = 4/10 | NWR_WII = 4/10 | OPMUK_PS2 = 6/10 | OXM_X360 = 8/10 | PCGUS_PC = 70% | TX_X360 = 6.8/10 | VG_PC = 8/10 | VG_PS2 = 8/10 | VG_WII = 8/10 | VG_X360 = 8/10 | rev1 = Digital Spy | rev1_PS2 = | MC_DS = 58/100 | MC_PC = 70/100 | MC_PS2 = 65/100 | MC_WII = 62/100 | MC_X360 = 71/100 }} The game received "mixed or average reviews" on all platforms according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. GameZone said that the PC version "will certainly have some charm for younger players, but there are a few challenges to overcome while playing it. Even a 13-year old was surprised and confused when the game changed control options, moving from WASD and arrow keys to numbers, during one section." Gallery Bee Movie game - French.jpg|French cover for Windows Bee Movie Game screenshot 1.jpg Bee Movie Game screenshot 2.jpg Bee Movie Game screenshot 3.jpg Bee Movie Game screenshot 4.jpg Bee Movie Game screenshot 5.jpg Bee Movie Game screenshot 6.jpg Bee Movie Game screenshot 7.jpg Bee Movie Game screenshot 8.jpg References External links * archived on October 28, 2007 * * Category:Browse